Poison
by dracoz-sexc-hunni
Summary: I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name I pant, as I smirk at his raised eyebrow. DH Passionate and painful oneshot! Not too graphic. just hot


**Poison**

**Summary:** "I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name" I pant, inwardly smirking at his raised eyebrow. Draco and Harry lust for each other, in a painful way. Alice Cooper song "poison"

**Author's Note**: this song is based around Alice Cooper's song "Poison", not the full song though. I thought it was perfect for Harry and Draco in a passionate and painful relationship of sorts. ENJOY!

HARRY:

_**Your cruel device, **_

_**Your blood, like ice, **_

_**One look, could kill, **_

_**My pain, your thrill. **_

I know he loves to watch me bleed, the sadistic bastard that he is, smirking gleefully as he straddles my bleeding, bruised body after another bout of punches. His ice eyes show how much he enjoys causing me pain. He enjoys it as much as I do, my skin burns with excitement as blood drips from his perfect aristocratic nose. But mine is a different kinda of excitement, pleasure of another kind. It's a wonder he doesn't see it in my eyes, the way I lust for him when we fight like that, when his body is so achingly close to mine.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch, **_

_**I want to hold you but my sense tell me to stop, **_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it to much, **_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison. **_

_**You're poison running through my veins, **_

_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains. **_

I always think about him, silvery-blonde hair, silvery-blue eyes. I dream of loving him and wake up wondering why? It goes against everything I believe in to love the Slytherin Ice Prince. "He's evil!" screams a Ron-like voice in one part of my mind; while I'm seeing images of his lips, pouted and wet, begging to be kissed. And my body reacts, begging me to run and find him, to kiss those lips. I'm torn…my mind and body are pulled towards him, but every bit of sensibility says "run away!" he has infected my mind, my body and my soul, he is my one poison.

DRACO:

_**Your mouth, so hot, **_

_**Your web, I'm caught, **_

_**Your skin, so wet, **_

_**Black lace on sweat. **_

Does he even know how badly I lust after him? Of my dreams of his wet toned body, silk and lace sheets draping his body as he waits for me to come for him?

I follow him to class, just to watch him walk, dying to throw him down right there and fuck him. But, at the same time, I hate him, I always have.

"MALFOY!" he yells and my body shudders with pleasure.

_**I hear you calling and its needles and pins, **_

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name, **_

_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin, **_

_**I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison. **_

_**You're poison running through my veins, **_

_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains.** _

He walks up to me with that look on his face, and I punch him, punch that look off his face. He step backs with a yell and his eyes fill with rage.

I suppress a moan.

I leap at him and pin him to the ground. He fights a good fight as always, moaning "fuck you Malfoy" making me ache to kiss him.

And this time I do, I kiss him rough and hard, biting his lip and tongue while I dig my knee into his groin. He fight back with his hands around my neck, and my mind fills with a sick pleasure. He pushes me onto my back and straddles me, his lips still connected to mind, he has the upper hand.

I start to choke and he waits, then moves his hands to pin mine above my head, I dig my knee further into his groin and he throws back his head, disconnecting our lips, but writhing with pleasure and pain.

He looks down at me and I smirk at the blood dripping from his lips, he punches the smirk of my face.

I look him dead in the eyes, "I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name" I pant, and inwardly smirk as he raises a bloody eyebrow.

"You're poison running through my veins" he says as he gets off my bloodied body and walks away without knowing that he is my poison too.


End file.
